Civil War Warriors
by Val-chan
Summary: The G-Boys go to the Civil War Era? Dun, dun, dun. *shudder* i wonder what they do. Well like all Authors (like me) say... READ!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own dis squat BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 

Civil War Warriors

Hahahahahahahahahahaha...no

*A school is seen. The teach is on to his usual lecture. But this time it's about the Civil War. The G-Boys are at their desks, bored as Hell.*

Duo: *yawn* Tell me again, Heero, WHY were are here?

Heero: *sigh* I told you like a million times! They say there is a solider that is part of Trieze's army.

Quatre: *yawn* I say it's him *points to the teach*

Wufie: I agree

Duo: Ditto

Trowa: ?

Heero: I agree Quatre, but, we can't just pick people outta' the blue. 

Duo: Yes we can. You always seem to pull out a gun from spandex space. That's outta' the blue. 

Wufei: If we don't shut up the teacher will make us 

Quatre: Ooooo...*shudder* scary

Trowa: ? 

Heero: *sigh* Whatever

Teach: SHUT UP! Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei... Stay after!

Duo: *smacks Heero on the head* dweb

Everyone:...

Everyone:...

Everyone:...

(half-hour later...)

Bell: Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg

Classmates: *paper thrown into the air* YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: *chibi eyes with tear drops on the sides* WHY US!?!?!?!

G-Boys: start to slip away...

Teach: WHERE THE HELL DO THINK YOUR GOING?????

Duo: *right in mid-step* Shit! *kells over* (i.e. he fainted)

Quatre: Hehe...*BIG smile * No-where.

Teach: Good! You know why you're here right? RIGHT?!

Duo: Uuuhhhhh...'cause I peed to early this morning?

G-Boys sans Duo: *collapse* -_-()

Teach: *steern glare* No Duo. *Starts pacing the room* BECAUSE I'M MAD!!!!!!! *does the big head thing*

Heero: Hn!

Quatre: *screams*

Wufei: Hn... Injustice

Trowa: ?

Duo: Eeeppp!!!!! *Curls up in a corner*

Teach: Now that I got your attention...I have heard that you've been looking for someone.

Wufei: Yeah! A solider in Tre-

Heero: *slaps hand over Wufei's mouth and smiles innocently*

Trowa: ?

Teach: Does he ever say anything other then question marks?

Valerie (authoress): Uuuuuhhhhhh...no.

Heero: Yeah! Well anyway... what do you know of it?

Duo: yeah! Whatta' want- OW! *is hit on the head with a flying object*

Teach: *smirks* I'm that solider.

Heero: *grabs a gun outta' spandex space* Your dead.

Gun: O_o BANG!

Teach: Damn! *ducks out of the way* Your gonna pay! *uses the power of the authoress to conjure up a time vortex* Hehehehehehehehehe I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!

Duo: Hey! Your not a solider! Your Marimaya!

Teach: Yup! *pulls of mask*

G-Boys: O_o *stare*

Mariemaya: Get in there! *kicks Heero and Wufei into the vortex*

Duo: Shit! *runs after Mariemaya*

Mariemaya: *Side steps Duo and kicks him in too* RULE THE WORLD!! I WILL RULE IT!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Trowa: ?

Mariemaya: You know you really get on my nerves!

Trowa: ?

Mariemaya: Ggggrrrrrr *kicks him in too*

Trowa: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

Mariemaya: HA! I AM THE GREATEST!!!! I MADE QUESTION MARK BOY SPEAK!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Everyone left:...

(five minutes later)

*THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD*

Wufei: What the- DAMNIT DUO!!!! Get the hell off me.

Duo: Ok, ok Wu-man! No need to get huffy.

Wufie: Injustice! I am not Wu-man.

Duo: *brushes himself off* yeah whatever Wu-man *stops brushing in mid-stroke* Uuuuhhhhh... Heero *pokes at Heero*

Heero: Hn... WHAT!!!

Duo: LOOK!!!

G-Boys- *all look at their surroundings. They are in a cobblestone street in what looks like an old town. There are men with pitchforks, guns, and worst of all CHILDREN!!! There are also women in DRESSES and men with RUFFLES!!!!*

Wufie: Hn... these men look like onnas! Not what I had in mind!

Townspeople: O_o...*dramatic silence* GET 'EM!!!!

G-Boys: O_o AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Duo: Holy Crap!!! *starts running like a maniac (you know like weaving in and out)*

Townspeople: GET 'EM, GET 'EM *becomes a chant*

G-boys: *runs into the camera and a blank screen is seen*

Will the G-boys survive the threat of the Civil War Era? Will the Townspeople get their revenge for...for...for... oh I dunno... I still gotta figure that out. Well any-hoo stick around and see if chapter 2 is coming. O_o be afraid, be very afraid.

*Cuts back to the place were the boys were running*

Valerie: *Runs after G-Boys* HEY!!!! WHAT FOR MMMMEEEE!

G-Boys: *sees Val coming and runs faster* RUN FOR IT!

Quatre: AAHHHH!!!! SHE'S COMING!

Wufei: *yells over his shoulder* BAKA ONNA!!

Heero: oh god she's just like...*Dun, dun,dun* Relena Peacecrap!!!

G-Boys: *shudder*

Val: *Stops running and the camera does a close up* Hn...Men! *glares at the camera and shoves it. The camera wobbles then falls over. blank screen*


	2. Civil War Warriors part: 2

Disclaimer: I own dis squat 

______________________________________

Author's note: Due to popular demanding... I have decided to continue the Civil War series. This one... I'm afraid, might be more stupider then the last one. But who really gives a shit! On with the story... 

_ Civil War Warriors _

_Part: 2_

*a chair is seen in a field of.. of... of... well you know... the stuff that's in fields. Soon Anime Chick (AC) walks out with a bubble pipe in her mouth. She seats herself on the chair and in an Old English tone says...* 

AC: Welcome to the sequel of our... uummm... *ahem* strange performance yesterday. *all fast* Well it really wasn't a performance, I mean it was real. No not that the G-boys are real *sob, sob* but we all wish they were. But anyway as you all know Mariemaya was really the S.S teach and the lost solider of Treze's army. She dumped 'em in the Civil War era, and now these lunatic townspeople wanna kill 'em for no good freakin' reason. *gasp* Hey yo you, *nods to the cameraman* give me a glass of water please... my throats killing me... literally. *makes choking noises and the screen goes blank* 

*The scene is a beautiful flower field with lunatic G-boys and the lunatic towns-people chasing after them*

Heero: *looking back* OH SHIT!!!! THERE GAINING ON US!

Dou: Damn! What the hell did we do?!

Quatre: We angered the townspeople.

Wufei: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!! TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW.

Heero: *gasp* well it seems were in the past... 

Trowa: ? 

Wufei: Really? I thought it was the future.

Duo: You baka! Guys don't and WON'T look like onnas in the future. I the great Shinigami will come back from hell to make sure that DOES NOT HAPPEN.

Heero: Well great Shinigami *mockingly* use your weak powers to stop those idiot people. 

Duo: O_o uuhhhhh... well... it really doesn't work that way... 

Wufei: You weak onna.

Duo: *middle finger goes up* 

Heero: *rolls eyes* Were not going to get anything done with you two fighting. Just keep running until we find a grove of trees to hide in. 

Quatre: Easy for you to say... your riding him *points to Trowa who is carrying Heero* 

Trowa: O_O GGEEETTTT OOOFFFF MMMEEEE!!!!

Heero: *jumps off* WOW! He spoke.

Quatre: It's a miracle

Wufei: Oh... joy.

Trowa: ?

Duo: it's a false alarm

Quatre: Damn!

Heero: HN!

Wufei: *slaps the back of Heero's head* You baka now look what you did *points to the townspeople who have surrounded the G-boys with their pitchforks, guns, and CHILDREN *dun, dun, dun*

Guy #1: Put your hands up

G-Boys: O_o

Duo: What is this? The past police squad. GOD! I hate them pigs!

Quatre: Why? 'Cause you always seem to get caught by 'em when your drunk?

Duo: What are you talking about!? The great Shinigami is NEVER drunk.

Heero: Really? Then what is this? *reaches into spandex space and grabs an empty bottle with 'Dou's evidence of drunk driving' written on it*

Duo: WHAT THE H- HEERO!!! Eeewwww my old bottles been sitting in your spandex space? That's just nasty thinking about it.

Heero: *rolls eyes*

Townspeople: O_o

Child #1: O_o You bad boys. Your under arrest!

G-Boys: o.O *stare* riiiiigggggghhhhhttttt

Child #2: You under-estimate our superior power.

Duo: Whatta talkin' 'bout kid? I am the great Shinigami!

Child #3: Uuhhhh guy? We don't speak your less superior language. (translation: Whatta talkin' about)

Duo: I… AM… THE… GOD… OF… DEATH!!!

Townspeople: *stare*…. (translation: riiiigggghhhhttt)

Girl #1: We feel sorry for your less superior place (translation: here's a hairy, cheese pickle guy)

Quatre: Uuuhhh… eeewwww. *shoves the hairy, cheese pickle out of his face* I'm not really a fan of pickles.

*suddenly a shot is heard and the townspeople run like heak*

Townspeople: AAAHHHH!!! SSSHIIIITTTT!!!! IT IS THE GOD-DAMN CONFEDERATS!!!

G-boys: o.O

Wufei: Weak baka's

Trowa: ?

Quatre: uhhh.. what is a confederate any-hoo?

Heero: *shrugs* Hell if I know.

*Suddenly a shot is heard and a bullet whizzed by Trowa's left ear*

Trowa: ?

Heero: SHIT! I guess we have to do more running.

G-boys: *gone*

Duo: WHY US!!!??? WHY US!!??? LORD, I'LL NEVER SAY I'M THE GOD OF DEATH IF YOU STOP THIS CRAZYNESS!!! PPPLLLLEEEAASSSEEE!!!

Wufei: *smacks the back of Duo's head* STOP WHINNING BAKA!!!

Duo: *whimper*

Will the G-boys find out what Confederates are? Will they make it away from the guns? Will they ever find a way out? Come to think of it… WHEN WILL THIS GOD-DAMN STORY END???

Duo: THE END IS NEAR!!! THE END IS NEAR!!!

AC: *slaps the back of Duo's head* SHUT UP!!! Any-hoo… stick around and see what else I have up my sleeves. *evil grin*

Quatre: THE END IS NEAR!!! THE END IS NEAR!!!

Everyone sans Quatre: o.O

Duo: THAT'S MY WORD.

Quatre: The fuck it is *claps hand over mouth* did I say that?

Everyone sans Quatre: *nod*

Quatre: THE END IS RREAAALLLLYYYY HERE!!!

AC: SSSHHHHUUUTTTT UUUPPPPP!!!!!


End file.
